


Second Chance

by Silvaimagery



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Baby, Depression, Family, Love, M/M, OC, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John’s world was dark without Sherlock and then, unexpectedly, a new flat mate shines some light into his sad life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing a bit of Johnlock.

_It’s what people do isn’t it? Leave a note?_

_Leave a note when?_

_Good-bye John._

_No. Sherlock._

__“SHERLOCK!”_ _

__I sit up sobbing and reaching out for him._ _

__I press my hand to my mouth to stop any more sobs from escaping me._ _

__Hot tears burn my cheeks._ _

__I lie my head on Sherlock’s pillow._ _

__It still smelled of him._ _

__I close my eyes._ _

__I hadn’t been able to leave the flat since…._ _

__Mrs. Hudson came in and checked on me, she plied me with food and tea._ _

__I think it gave her something to do._ _

__I sigh._ _

__My head hurt._ _

__I hadn’t been able to sleep for long periods of time._ _

__My nightmares had returned with a vengeance._ _

__My whole body ached and I didn’t have the energy to go down to get the post._ _

__I knew it was due to depression but I couldn’t bring myself to care._ _

__I pull the duvet up around my shoulders and I try to relax my tense body._ _

__“John. John, dear.”_ _

__I blink my eyes open._ _

__Mrs. Hudson opens the curtains and I shut my eyes against the sunlight._ _

__“What is it?”_ _

__“You’ve got a visitor.”_ _

__“Send them away.”_ _

__“John.”_ _

__“I don’t want to speak to anyone.”_ _

__“It’s Mister Holmes.”_ _

__“Then tell him he can sod off.”_ _

__“John Watson!”_ _

__“I don’t want to see him.”_ _

__She sighs and comes to sit next to me._ _

__“I know it’s hard, dear. There are moments when I expect him to come waltzing in. But we just have to accept that he’s gone.”_ _

__I press my hand to my chest._ _

__“He’s not dead.”_ _

__“Oh, John.” She whispers._ _

__“He can’t be.”_ _

__She pats my arm._ _

__“Come on. Get up and wash up. I’ll prepare you some breakfast.”_ _

__I sigh._ _

__She leaves the room._ _

__I force my aching body out of bed._ _

__I go to the loo and wash up._ _

__I go back to the room and get dressed._ _

__I stare at the closed door._ _

__Best to go and see what that bastard wanted._ _

__The faster he said his peace the faster he’d leave._ _

__I take a few deep breaths before marching out of the room._ _

__Mrs. Hudson was in the kitchen making me some toast._ _

__I go to the sitting room._ _

__Mycroft was sitting in my chair._ _

__I stand beside it._ _

__“Ah, Doctor Watson.”_ _

__“Just say what you have to say and get the hell out.”_ _

__“You’re still upset.”_ _

__“Of course I’m still bloody upset!”_ _

__“Please have a seat.”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Very well.”_ _

__He stands and hands me a file._ _

__“What is it?”_ _

__“The reason I came.”_ _

__I open the folder._ _

__There was a picture of an infant along with his medical record and birth certificate._ _

__“Who is he?”_ _

__“My nephew.”_ _

__I stare at him in surprise._ _

__“What? But Sherlock…he never…I mean….”_ _

__“Yes. It seems that she had to perform to the fullest extent in order for her charade to work.”_ _

__“Her? What charade? What are you talking about?”_ _

__“Irene Adler.”_ _

__Long forgotten jealousy rises in me._ _

__I shake my head._ _

__“She’s dead.” Mycroft says._ _

__“She was already dead.”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“You said she was dead, that she’d been killed.”_ _

__“It seems I was mistaken.”_ _

__“Hard for you to admit, I’ll bet.”_ _

__He gives me a disapproving look._ _

__“How did she die this time?”_ _

__“Automobile accident.”_ _

__I close my eyes._ _

__“She died very quickly.”_ _

__“You sure this time?”_ _

__“Positive. Of course with her and Sherlock dead, it leaves their son an orphan.”_ _

__“Mycroft.”_ _

__“He is the only piece of my brother I have left. I have come to ask you to take him in.”_ _

__“I can’t.”_ _

__“Doctor Watson. John.”_ _

__I look at him._ _

__“I would take the child in myself but as you know Holmes’s lack a certain paternal instinct. You are the best option.”_ _

__“I am sure there is a family out there who could-”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__We stare at each other._ _

__“I will take him in if I have to but I came to you first.”_ _

__“I am not in any physical or emotional state to take care of a child. Mycroft. I can’t.”_ _

__“Of course you can. I have complete faith in you.”_ _

__“Sherlock-”_ _

__“Would have been happy to know that his good friend and confidant was raising his child.”_ _

__I look down at the picture of the baby._ _

__His dark hair curled in tuffs around his little pale face._ _

__“Alright. I’ll do it.”_ _

__***************************_ _

__“Oh. He looks a lot like his father doesn’t he?”_ _

__Mrs. Hudson and I stare down at the child._ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__“What’s his name, dear?”_ _

__I shuffle some papers in the folder._ _

__“Uh. He is called….this can’t be right.”_ _

__“What is it?”_ _

__“Hamish. Why would she….?”_ _

__“Hamish.” Mrs. Hudson repeats._ _

__I had been joking when I told them to use my name._ _

__I mean, I never thought Sherlock….especially not with her._ _

__I shake my head._ _

__“Oh, just look at the little love.”_ _

__Hamish scrunches up his face._ _

__“I better go and heat up the milk.” Mrs. Hudson says._ _

__“Alright.”_ _

__Hamish starts making displeased noises._ _

__I pick him up._ _

__I hold him against my chest._ _

__“Hi. My name is John. I’m going to take care of you now.”_ _

__He rubs his face against my shirt._ _

__I know he was searching for a nipple but I couldn’t help but feel like he was accepting me._ _

__I kiss his little head._ _

__My eyes burn with tears._ _

__“It’s alright. I’ve got you.”_ _

__“Here we are.” Mrs. Hudson says._ _

__I clear my throat._ _

__I cradle Hamish with one arm and I take the bottle from Mrs. Hudson._ _

__I place the nipple in his mouth and he latches on._ _

__His fingers curl around one of mine._ _

__I close my eyes._ _

__It wasn’t fair that he would grow up without his mother._ _

__Without his genius father here to guide him._ _

__I look out the window as I feed him._ _

__Sherlock should be here for this._ _

__He would pretend he wasn’t interested at first but I knew he would be._ _

__He would be excited by the prospect of passing his knowledge onto a new Holmes generation._ _

__And if he had cared enough about to the Woman to sleep with her, to save her from getting killed, then I know he would have loved his son._ _

__I look down at Hamish._ _

__I am surprised to find him staring up at me._ _

__I smile at him._ _

__His light eyes regard me for a moment before they flutter close again._ _

__I press a kiss to his forehead._ _

__He sighs and continues to eat._ _

__Early the next morning, some men show up with baby furniture._ _

__They moved all my stuff out of the upstairs bedroom._ _

__They packed all my things in boxes and brought it down to the sitting room before they assembled all the baby furniture._ _

__Anthea showed up after breakfast with all the baby essentials, including toys and a mobile for his crib._ _

__I sorted through my things while Hamish took a nap in his new bassinet._ _

__Some of my older clothes I put in a box for charity, the rest I kept and I hanged it up in the bureau next to Sherlock’s posh clothes._ _

__I caress the sleeve of that ridiculous purple shirt._ _

__I smile fondly before shutting the doors._ _

__One of the movers asks me to come upstairs and inspect their work._ _

__I can almost hear Sherlock complaining about the mover’s presence in the flat._ _

__I check in on Hamish before making my way up to the new nursery._ _

__****************************_ _

__“And how is dear Hamish faring?”_ _

__I look at my little boy who is holding on to one foot with one hand while he tried to catch his other foot._ _

__I smile._ _

__“Good. Very good.”_ _

__He nods._ _

__“You don’t have to bring him a present every time you come to visit you know.”_ _

__“It’s what uncles do isn’t it? They spoil their nephews?”_ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__He takes a sip of his tea._ _

__“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something.”_ _

__“Oh?”_ _

__“A vast amount of money has been transferred into my savings account and into the joint account I have with Sherlock.”_ _

__“Yes. I meant to give it to you sooner. The money in your savings account is money that Irene left Hamish. The one in your checking account is Sherlock’s allowance.”_ _

__“Allowance?”_ _

__“Of course._ _

__“But it’s 72,000 pounds!”_ _

__“Six months pay.”_ _

__“Six….did he always get this much money?”_ _

__“Obviously not. He used to get by on 3,000 pounds a month before you moved it and even that was too much. An addict can sustain his addiction comfortably with that amount.”_ _

__“Right.”_ _

__“It wasn’t until you moved in that I raised the amount of his allowance. After all, he had you to provide for now and 3,000 wasn’t going to do.”_ _

__I clear my throat._ _

__“But…if he got so much money then he really didn’t need a flat mate did he?”_ _

__“You were never just a flat mate were you, John?”_ _

__I lower my gaze._ _

__“I changed it to 8,000 pounds a month when you moved in and now it’s 12,000. You have a child to look after Doctor Watson.”_ _

__I look at him._ _

__“I can work.”_ _

__“At the clinic?”_ _

__“Well, yes.”_ _

__“And who will look after your son?”_ _

__“Mrs. Hudson.”_ _

__“I know the kind of compensation you were paid when you worked at the clinic. It is not enough to cover your own expense much less that of a child. And you are renting this flat on your own now.”_ _

__I close my eyes._ _

__I hadn’t thought of that._ _

__“Besides, a man like you would want to give monetary recompense to your landlady for looking after your son.”_ _

__I sigh._ _

__Damn the Holmes’ for reading me so easily._ _

__“Thank you, Mycroft.”_ _

__“Thanks are not necessary.”_ _

__****************************_ _

__“There we are. Fresh nappy.”_ _

__I pick Hamish up from the changing table and kiss his cheek._ _

__His little hands cup my face._ _

__“John! You have a visitor.” Mrs. Hudson calls up._ _

__“Let’s go see who that is.”_ _

__I take my son downstairs._ _

__I walk into the sitting room and I stop at the doorway._ _

__He clears his throat._ _

__“Hey.”_ _

__Hamish pats my chest and I look at him._ _

__He smiles at me._ _

__I kiss his chubby cheek and he gurgles happily._ _

__I walk forward to place him on his blanket._ _

__He rolls onto his stomach._ _

__I place his teddy bear within his reach._ _

__I look at Greg._ _

__“I thought I’d come and see if you’d forgiven me.”_ _

__“Do you want some tea?”_ _

__His shoulders relax._ _

__“Yeah, cheers.”_ _

__I go into the kitchen._ _

__“So. You have a son now.”_ _

__I come to stand behind my chair as I wait for the kettle to boil._ _

__“Yes. Well, he’s mine and Sherlock’s.”_ _

__He stares at me before looking down at Hamish._ _

__“You and Sherlock had a kid?”_ _

__“He was an unexpected surprise.”_ _

__“I’d say. How old is he?”_ _

__“Five months.”_ _

__“Looks like he’s going to start crawling soon.”_ _

__I nod._ _

__The kettle boils and I move into the kitchen to make the tea._ _

__Lestrade follows._ _

__“Look, John.”_ _

__My shoulders tense against my will._ _

__“You don’t have to say it.”_ _

__“I have to. Sherlock was my friend too.”_ _

__“I know.”_ _

__“I didn’t mean to arrest him. I didn’t have a choice.”_ _

__“I know that!”_ _

__“I never stopped believing in him. You have to believe that. I know he wasn’t responsible for any of it but the Superintendent-”_ _

__I turn to look at him._ _

__“I know you were just doing your job! But it doesn’t stop me from feeling angry with you. He trusted you and you came in here and you arrested him. You did exactly what he told you would end his career as a consulting detective, you gave Moriarty the ammunition he needed. And you brought that…bitch with you!”_ _

__“John.”_ _

__“He jumped off that rooftop because everyone believed he was a fraud.”_ _

__Angry tears burn my eyes._ _

__“What makes me so angry is the fact that Anderson and Donovan still have their jobs. There was no repercussion for the shit they started. Even after Sherlock’s name was cleared they still didn’t admit they were wrong about him.”_ _

__Hamish starts crying it the other room._ _

__I hurry towards him._ _

__I pick him up._ _

__“It’s alright, love. I didn’t mean to scare you. Daddy’s sorry.”_ _

__He presses his forehead against my chest._ _

__I kiss his head._ _

__He curls his hands into my jumper._ _

__I sway slowly from side to side and his cries tamper off._ _

__“I’m sorry.” Greg says._ _

__I turn to look at him._ _

__“No. I’m sorry. I’m taking it out on you. I know it’s not your fault. You couldn’t have done anything about it without them sacking you.”_ _

__“Still. I feel like I should have stood up, said something.”_ _

__“You helped to clear his name and that’s more than enough.”_ _

__He looks surprised._ _

__“Mycroft told me.”_ _

__“Of course. If it makes you feel any better, Anderson is completely broken up about what happened.”_ _

__I snort._ _

__“I’m serious. He was the one who suggested we go through the case files Sherlock worked on.”_ _

__“Really?”_ _

__That was hard to believe._ _

__“Yeah. And you should check out his website.”_ _

__“Website?”_ _

__“The Empty Hearse. He’s started a fan club.”_ _

__I giggle and he chuckles._ _

__“I can’t even picture it.”_ _

__“It has photos of Sherlock and he and the members have posted theories.”_ _

__“Theories?”_ _

__“On he how did it.”_ _

__“Did what?”_ _

__“Faked his death.”_ _

__The breath catches in my throat._ _

__“I wish it was true.” He shakes his head sadly._ _

__I swallow._ _

__“He’s not dead.”_ _

__He stares at me._ _

__“We will never forget him so he will never die.”_ _

__He nods._ _

__***************************_ _

__My hand shakes and I clench it into a fist._ _

__I look at Mycroft._ _

__“It’s been eight months.”_ _

__“Hmm?”_ _

__“Just tell me.”_ _

__“Tell you what exactly?”_ _

__“Tell me that he’s not dead. Tell me that he’s coming back.”_ _

__He stares back at me._ _

__“John.”_ _

__“He’s not dead.”_ _

__“My brother is gone.”_ _

__“Gone but not dead.”_ _

__“Poetic.”_ _

__“Cut the bullshit, Mycroft. Just tell me he’s alive somewhere. I swear I won’t ask you where he is or what he’s doing. Just tell me.”_ _

__He tents his hands and presses them under his chin._ _

__Hamish throws his ball and he claps when it rolls away._ _

__I go and roll it back towards him._ _

__He shouts in excitement._ _

__I don’t know why Mycroft thought that a ball shaped like a skeleton head was suitable for an infant but Hamish seemed to be enjoying it._ _

__Finally Mycroft sighs and I focus my gaze back on him._ _

__“My brother is not deceased.”_ _

__I close my eyes._ _

__Thank god._ _

__I take a seat before my legs give out from under me._ _

__“I cannot tell you with certainty when he will be finished with his project.”_ _

__I felt like my heart had lodged itself in my throat and I take a couple of deep breaths._ _

__“As long as he comes back intact.”_ _

__“I will make sure of it.”_ _

__“Good. Good.”_ _

__****************************_ _

__“Hammy. Hammy, say ‘Daddy’. Say ‘Daddy’.”_ _

__“No.” He giggles._ _

__“Come on, Hammy. Say ‘Daddy’.”_ _

__“It’s no use. He’s not going to say it.” The deep voice says._ _

__A whole body shiver goes through me._ _

__I hear him come closer._ _

__“John.”_ _

__I close my eyes._ _

__“John. I believe I owe you an apology.”_ _

__I stand on shaky legs and I turn to look at him._ _

__“It was vitally important that Moriarty’s men believed I was dead and you-”_ _

__“Shut up.”_ _

__He presses his lips together._ _

__“You bastard.”_ _

__I walk towards him._ _

__He tenses._ _

__I throw my arms around him._ _

__Slowly he relaxes in my arms._ _

__He places his hands on my back and he pulls me closer._ _

__“John. I wanted to tell you.”_ _

__I was probably ruining his jacket with my tears but I didn’t care._ _

__“All that matters is that you’re home.”_ _

__He reclines his cheek against my head._ _

__“Daddy?”_ _

__I step away from him._ _

__I wipe my tears before turning to look at Hamish._ _

__“Good boy, Hammy.”_ _

__He smiles at me._ _

__I pick him up._ _

__I try to tame his wild curls with my fingers but it’s no use._ _

__“Meet your Papa. Can you say ‘Papa’?”_ _

__Hamish and Sherlock size each other up._ _

__“He’s….mine?”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__“How?”_ _

__“It involved you putting your bits into Irene Adler.”_ _

__“My bits? John, really?”_ _

__“I don’t want our son learning about reproductive organs just yet.”_ _

__“Our son.”_ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__“Well, Hamish was it? Although ‘Hamish’? Whose idea was that?”_ _

__“The Woman.”_ _

__“Right. Hello, Hamish. Though from now on I suppose we can do away with pleasantries seeing as how I am your father.”_ _

__I roll my eyes._ _

__“No.” Hamish says._ _

__“See? He’s just like you.” I say._ _

__Sherlock frowns at Hammy._ _

__“What do you mean ‘no’? Of course I’m your father. Just look at yourself. Who exactly do you think you look like?”_ _

__“Daddy.”_ _

__“Don’t be ridiculous.”_ _

__“Sherlock.”_ _

__“What? He is being ridiculous.”_ _

__“You.”_ _

__“Me? I am not being ridiculous.”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__I shake my head at the two of them._ _

__It wasn’t exactly the type of reunion I had pictured but at least Sherlock was home._ _

__******************************_ _

__Hammy fought it but he finally fell asleep._ _

__I go down the stairs quietly._ _

__All the excitement around here had really riled him up._ _

__But at least he had still gone down for his afternoon nap._ _

__I still felt bad for Mrs. Hudson._ _

__The poor woman was frail enough as it was without Sherlock frightening her half to death._ _

__I walk into the kitchen._ _

__I needed a good cup of tea._ _

__“Just tea for me, thanks.”_ _

__I smile at Sherlock._ _

__He was busy unpacking his science equipment._ _

__I hadn’t wanted it to get ruined so I had boxed it up._ _

__“You’ve lost weight.”_ _

__“Hmm.”_ _

__“You should eat something.”_ _

__“I’m not hungry.”_ _

__“When was the last time you ate?”_ _

__“Who can remember?”_ _

__“Right.”_ _

__I take out some chicken breasts and some spuds._ _

__“What are you doing?”_ _

__“I thought that was obvious?”_ _

__“John.”_ _

__“You were underweight before, you need to gain back those pounds you lost.”_ _

__He sighs._ _

__“Fine.”_ _

__I nod._ _

__“By the way, I’ve moved my stuff into your bedroom.” I say casually._ _

__“Makes sense. There are only two bedrooms and since Hamish now occupies the bedroom upstairs there really wasn’t anywhere else for you to go. I can sleep on the couch.”_ _

__“No. There’s no need. We can share the bed.”_ _

__He is silent for a moment._ _

__“Alright.”_ _

__“I’m glad you’re back.”_ _

__“Me too. Besides, Graham has been letting things slide.”_ _

__Graham?_ _

__“Greg.” I tell him._ _

__“Unimportant.”_ _

__*****************************_ _

__“What’s this?”_ _

__“Oh. That’s just a site dedicated to you. It’s from your fans.”_ _

__“My fans?”_ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__“The Empty Hearse?”_ _

__“Good title don’t you think?”_ _

__“It’s not you is it?”_ _

__“God no. No. It’s by Anderson.”_ _

__“A….Anderson?”_ _

__“Yep. Didn’t you know? He believes in Sherlock Holmes.”_ _

__He glares at me and I can’t help but laugh._ _

__Hamish stares at us._ _

__“You’re being serious.”_ _

__I nod._ _

__“Oh god.” He groans._ _

__*******************************_ _

__I roll onto my side and I stare at Sherlock’s profile._ _

__“Go to sleep, John.”_ _

__“You too.”_ _

__He sighs._ _

__“Sometimes I can’t believe you’re really here.” I say._ _

__He turns his head to look at me._ _

__“I really am here.”_ _

__I nod._ _

__“I was so alone without you.”_ _

__“John.”_ _

__“Just let me say it.”_ _

__“Alright.”_ _

__“You gave me something to live for. I don’t know how long I would have been able to survive if you had been really dead. I love you, Sherlock.”_ _

__He curls his fingers with mine._ _

__“Sentiment is really not my area as you well know.”_ _

__I snort._ _

__“No. Really?”_ _

__“Shut up.”_ _

__I chuckle._ _

__“I started to think you were there with me. I would talk to you and you would talk back. I don’t know how to be without you now.”_ _

__My eyes well up._ _

__“Sherlock.” I whisper._ _

__“My work has always been what mattered the most but all I could think about was coming back to you.”_ _

__I sniff._ _

__“You are very dear to me, John.”_ _

__I tighten my hand around his._ _

__****************************_ _

__“Look. The way you can tell the position of the body is by the blood splatter. See? She had to have been lying like this.”_ _

__Sherlock demonstrates._ _

__Hamish stares at him in wonderment._ _

__“So she couldn’t have been lying on her back like the suspect claims.”_ _

__“Alright my two consulting detectives, lunch is ready.”_ _

__“We just ate.”_ _

__“That was four hours ago. Come on.”_ _

__Sherlock stands and brings Hamish over to the desk._ _

__I help him get Hammy situated in his high chair before I sit down._ _

__“So I’m guessing you guys have just about solved the murder?”_ _

__“Yes.” Hammy says picking up a cooked baby carrot._ _

__Sherlock was picky when it came to vegetables, luckily Hammy ate what I gave him._ _

__“Still need to figure out the murder weapon.” Sherlock says shoving some chicken in his mouth._ _

__“Hmm. Well, if you need me to do anything just let me know.”_ _

__“A kiss would help.”_ _

__I can feel myself blushing._ _

__“You are after all my conductor of light.”_ _

__Hammy nods in agreement._ _

__“Don’t know. It might distract you from the case.”_ _

__Sherlock snorts._ _

__“Shut it. I’ve been told I am a great kisser.”_ _

__“By women whose opinion is inconsequential.”_ _

__“Gee, thanks.”_ _

__“No. I think I have to conduct my own experiment.”_ _

__I shiver in anticipation._ _

__******************************_ _

__I walk into the sitting room and I am startled when Sherlock grabs me around the waist and kisses me._ _

__It takes me a few seconds for my brain and my mouth to catch up to what’s happening._ _

__I put my hands on his arms and I move my lips under his._ _

__We kiss for a few minutes._ _

__“Well.” He says clearing his throat. “That was….”_ _

__“Yes?”_ _

__“Not bad.”_ _

__I push him up against the wall._ _

__“Liar.”_ _

__I lead the kiss this time._ _

__I twine my fingers in his hair as I deepen the kiss._ _

__He responds quickly._ _

__“Oh dear, I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”_ _

__I break the kiss and I step away from Sherlock._ _

__Mycroft stands in the doorway, a gift bag in one hand and a file in the other._ _

__“You know damn well that you are.”_ _

__“Mycroft.” I greet._ _

__“John.”_ _

__Sherlock frowns at the both of us._ _

__“Tea?”_ _

__“Yes, thank you.”_ _

__Mycroft takes his usual spot in my chair and I move into the kitchen._ _

__Sherlock follows._ _

__“What is with you and Mycroft? I’m not sure I like this camaraderie.”_ _

__“Look, he’s family. He’s looked after us and I don’t know. He’s not so bad when he’s holding a baby.”_ _

__“Ugh.”_ _

__“Just go out there and be nice to your brother.”_ _

__“I make no promises.”_ _

__****************************_ _

__“So what do you think?”_ _

__“Well there certainly is going to be a lot of legwork involved. No surprise Mycroft didn’t do it.”_ _

__“But you’re enjoying it.”_ _

__“Maybe a little bit.”_ _

__I smile._ _

__“It’s late. I’m going to bed.”_ _

__He stands from the desk._ _

__“I’ll join you. The case can wait.”_ _

__“The case can wait?”_ _

__“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”_ _

__“Never thought I’d hear those words come out of your mouth.”_ _

__“What can I say? I’m just full of surprises.”_ _

__“That you are.”_ _

__***************************_ _

__I watch Sherlock explain the crime scene to Hammy._ _

__“They start to look more and more alike every day.”_ _

__I smile._ _

__“That they do.”_ _

__Sherlock holds out his magnifying glass and Hammy peers through it._ _

__He was three and already he felt right at home at crime scenes._ _

__I shake my head._ _

__I didn’t think I could ever love a person as much as I loved the both of them._ _

__“John!”_ _

__“Daddy!”_ _

__“Better go and see what they want.”_ _

__“Good luck, mate.”_ _

__I nod at Greg before walking over to the two consulting detectives._ _

__A swirl of coat, a nap and a few deductions later, the case was solved._ _

__I lead my two geniuses’ home._ _

__I listen to Sherlock and Hammy discuss the case as I prepare supper._ _

__I never thought I’d be so lucky._ _

__I peer at them._ _

__Sherlock is seated in front of his laptop, Hammy sitting on his lap._ _

__Their dark heads are bent close together and my chest fills with so much emotion I feel like I can’t breathe properly._ _

__I put a hand over my heart._ _

__They were my everything and I would enjoy every second I had with them to the fullest._ _

__They turn to look at me, their smiles identical before they focus back to what they were doing._ _

__Soon they would get bored and I would be at my wits end trying to keep them entertained._ _

__But for now I would ride the calm that descend after a good murder._ _

__I sigh._ _

__Everything was back to our kind of normal and I couldn’t ask for more._ _

__

__The End._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short trip. Thank you for reading.


End file.
